I Live a Life Full of "Those" Days
by QueenAngel
Summary: A day in the life of Eugene


I Live a Life Full of "Those Days"

I'm often called a jinx. I'm not, really.

Everything just goes wrong in my life.

It's not bad, I'm not complaining. I'm sure so many live lives far worse than mine. I simply live the kind of life where anything that can go wrong, will.

Even the things that can't go wrong do.

My mother, she's alright, just kind of oblivious to most things. She smiles and does what she has to. Sometimes I wonder if she really is happy.

My dad. Heh, my dad is what I am. He's considered a geek. But he met my mom, so geeks do get girls!

Well, I'm not ready for that yet. Girls are kind of gross. Sheena's nice though! We went and saw "Rats" together, it was great!

Well, I'm writing this because Mr. Simmons asked us all to write what it's like to be "the very 'special' person each and every one of you 'special' students are." Honestly, he's silly. But it's alright.

So, here is what it's like to be me, Eugene.

The jinx.

I wake up each morning an hour early. It doesn't take long to get to school, but something always goes wrong. In fact, this morning, the alarm didn't go off. But that's alright, Mom woke me up with a cheery smile. A half hour later than usual.

I tried to brush my teeth and shower at the same time, but the brush's handle snapped and fell in the tub. I accidentally stepped on it and slipped, falling and hitting my head. It hurt at first, but I was okay.

I finished showering and stepped out, not realizing I had dropped the soap too and my foot decided to step on it. Sure enough, I slipped and hit my arm.

Mom had a sling for me and she put it on after she put my arm back in it's socket.

I dressed as fast as possible, but my shirt ripped and my sandal broke. So, I grabbed another shirt and a new pair of sandals. I kept plenty of each, so it's alright.

I came into the kitchen for breakfast and I grabbed the toast from the toaster and quickly dropped it because it had been on fire. Mom put it out and wrapped my fingers after covering them in ointment. She gave me a pop-tart and I ate it quickly, choking on a piece. Mom got it out and I grabbed my lunchbox and ran out for the bus. I tripped down the stairs and the bus passed me.

I ran after it, but fell into an open manhole. But that's okay, the workers are used to me and know me by name! They found out I missed the bus and one man offered a ride to school in their company van.

I thanked him and we climbed out of the sewer. We walked to his truck and I tripped over the cord that they used to lower their men and equipment into the hole. I raised my hand and he helped me back up.

"I'm okay."

He gave me a ride, but on the way a cat was crossing the road and when he swerved to miss it, he hit a telephone pole. I was okay until the airbag popped out. It knocked the wind out of me for a moment and my arm hurt from it's position in the sling. I caught my breath back and checked the man. He was fine, the van wasn't that bad either.

I decided I wasn't too far from school, so I walked.

As I strolled down the walk, I took in the beautiful sights of the city. The sun was so bright and beautiful. Oh! That cloud looked like a horse! I wish I could ride a horse, but I'd probably fall off. But that's alright.

The flowers smelled wonderful until I started to sneeze and realized I had an allergic reaction to whatever type they were. My nose red and stuffy, I continued on. At least I couldn't smell the car exhaust anymore!

Ah, it was still a beautiful sunny day!

I tripped over a crack in the side walk, but I was okay.

Finally I made it to school and the others stood outside, classes had not started yet. Joy! I was on time!

Smiling, I walked up to them.

"Hi guys!"

"Hey Eugene." Arnold smiled at me. Arnold is always so nice to me. If anything, I think he's a jinx. The worst of things happen to me when he's around. But he's still a great guy.

"What's with the sling?" Harold asked. How nice of him to ask!

"My arm came out of it's socket this morning and mom fixed it." I continued smiling.

"Eugene, can I ask you something?" Gerald asked.

"You just did." Smile.

Gerald shook his head. "How many accidents have you been in since you woke up?"

"Oh, it's not that bad. Only about eleven or twelve."

"Oh man! That's just pathetic." Helga slapped her forehead.

The bell rang and we all began to file into the doors. Stinky wasn't too far ahead of me and I heard him mutter, "I reckon that boy will always be a jinx."

"Yeah." Sid agreed.

I held my books to my chest with my one hand, careful of my arm. I wasn't always having accidents...I just...had my moments.

As the thought finished in my mind, I tripped on the top step and the door closed behind all my friends as they left me there.

"I'm okay."

I like school.

It's really hard to get hurt by just sitting in a desk!

I pulled out my new pen and started writing as Mr. Simmons began his lesson. I like Mr. Simmons, he's very nice. Pulling off the cap, I scribbled for a few seconds. You always have to get it working first. I normally didn't write with my left hand, but my hands and arms have been broken and sprained so many times I know how to write with both.

Still scribbling, no ink came out.

I held the pen up and looked at it questioningly. Why wasn't it writing?

Suddenly ink squirted out into my eye and in surprise, I leaned back, putting all my weight on the back legs of the chair. It gave out and I fell to the floor.

"I'm okay." Came my meek reply.

Arnold had walked me to the Nurse's office. What a great guy.

She busied herself by dabbing at my eyes and trying to remove the ink from around it. My eye tried to clean itself and dark tears fell from it. I sniffled my nose still somewhat runny from the flowers earlier. But they had been worth it, they had been so pretty, so it's alright.

Arnold shook his head. "Are you sure you're okay Eugene?"

"I'm fine, really."

"He comes here a lot." The Nurse smiled.

Arnold sighed. "Yeah."

The Nurse waved her hand. "You go back to class son."

"Okay." He turned and left the room. Arnold is such a great guy and a great friend.

"Another one of 'those' days, hun?" The Nurse asked me.

"I suppose so."

She chuckled. "You're here almost everyday. I should give you a permanent hall pass!"

I laughed with her.

She smiled at me. I like it when people smile. "Tell me," she asked, "how can you stay so happy?"

I thought about it for a few seconds. "Well, whenever things are down, I just sing a song to myself."

She started to put the cotton balls away. "And what's that?"

"It goes like this!" I started the hand motions. I loved doing them. "Every seed turns into a flower, every minute turns to an hour, turn that frown upside-down, and there's a nice big smile...

Recess came. I love Recess, it's right before lunch. I love lunch too.

Brainy, Sheena, Curly, and I tried to play four corners again, but the court was taken over by some older kids. That's alright. Our ball is kind of flat anyway.

A stray ball flew from nowhere and hit me in the head and everything faded to black.

Apparently the rest of my classmates had been playing kickball. I like kickball, but I often get hit. Arnold had kicked it and it had hit me in the head. He's a jinx, but he's still a great guy. He even took me to the Nurse's office a second time!

She took a look at my head, but it was nothing too bad. I missed most of recess, but that's alright because it was lunch time.

I opened my lunch box and pulled out my peanut butter sandwich. As I ate it, I decided against eating my fruit, it looked a little bruised. I guess I was going to be a tad hungry when I got home.

We went back to class and not much happened after that. I had a new chair and Arnold loaned me a pencil. Curly didn't dare loan me anything anymore, even though he sat closest to me.

At the end of the day, I offered the pencil back, but Arnold told me I could keep it. What a great guy.

We al went outside to catch the bus and this time I caught it. I tried to sit up front because of my motion sickness, but all the good seats were taken.

So, I sat in the back and held on to my precious paper bag and lost what little lunch I had had.

I went to my room and did my homework when I reached home. My head was bandaged because the light above our door fell on me again.

When I finished my homework, dinner was ready and I was starved. But that was alright, it was a great dinner. Meatloaf! Mom makes great meatloaf!

After dinner, I felt a little odd. Apparently the cooked vegetables weren't agreeing with me because dinner came up too.

I decided on a snack and went out for ice cream, nearly being hit by two trucks while on my way. Luckily, before I reached the parlor, I came across the Jolly Olly Man. He gave me an ice cream. I asked for vanilla, but he gave me strawberry because he said he was out. That's okay, it tastes almost as good!

I decided a walk in the park would be nice. When I finally reached it after dodging bicycles, little kids, pets, and other things, I sat on a bench.

The ice cream fell off it's stick and I sighed.

_Another one of 'those' days, hun?_

I live a life full of "those" days.

Perhaps...I really am a jinx.

I stared at the stick, watching as one melted drop of ice cream slid down it and went into my hand. I dropped it, wiping my hand on my shorts and sighing.

_Every geek has his day!_

Tell me when I get mine.

Slumping down, I took off the sling and sat it beside me. At least I had yet to break anything today!

A shadow fell over me and I looked up to see Sheena. I smiled and sat straight. She was nice.

She smiled back. "Can I sit here?" She said in her mousy voice.

"Of course!"

She sat and leaned against the back of the bench. "Did you have a bad day today?"

I paused, thinking about it. Then I smiled again, "Only if I think of it that way."


End file.
